J'aurais voulu
by Mary J.Anna
Summary: Un Drago Malefoy amoureux et désespéré, Un Harry Potter plus ou moins dans le même état, Une menace et une interdiction, Un amour et une guerre. Mauvais résumé mais lisez quand même. HPDM.


Disclaimer : Nooooooonnnnnnn je veux pas le dire

**Disclaimer : Nooooooonnnnnnn je veux pas le dire !! Noooooooonnnn !!**

**Bon Ok, tout appartient à J.K. Rowling. **

**Hey me revoilà ! Vous allez bien ? Moi je vais très bien (Comment ça vous vous en fichez ?). Bon l'idée de cet OS m'est venue du fait que les parents de ma meilleure amie lui ont interdit de me parler (C'est nul d'être mineure). Bref, bonne lecture les jeunes !! Au fait, ceci est un HPDM. **

Pourquoi ton prénom me hante encore ? Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à t'oublier ? Je me rappelle encore des paroles de père « Si jamais tu essayes de le revoir, je le tue. », chaque fois que j'y pense, j'en ai la chair de poule. Venant de père, ce n'est pas des paroles en l'air, mais si je te revois pas, je vais devenir fou. Parce que tu me hantes : ton sourire, ta voix, ta peau, tes lèvres, ta façon de me dire « Je t'aime ». Tout ça me manque. Je me nourris des souvenirs de quand tu étais encore prêt de moi. Mais père à tout appris, il n'a pas supporté, apprendre que son fils unique, apprenti mangemort, aimait un homme. C'était trop pour lui. Depuis, je ne peux plus te revoir et peu à peu je dépéris.

**J'aurais voulu t'aimer**

**Ne jamais te décevoir**

**J'aurais voulu t'aider**

**Et jamais plus te décevoir.**

Chaque nuit, je me demande, pourquoi. Pourquoi tu m'as quitté ? Pourquoi ? Est-ce que tu m'aimes encore ? Me reviendras-tu un jour ? Ses questions sans réponses me hantent et me tourmente. Je me surprends à écrire ton nom sur mes feuilles de contrôles et je m'en veux de t'aimer encore, alors que toi, tu as l'air de m'avoir oublié. On dirait que tu ne vois même pas les larmes qui brillent au coin de mes yeux. J'ai envie de te hurler de revenir, que je t'aime encore. Mais tu ne vois rien, tu t'en fiches. Tu ne m'aimes plus de toutes façons.

**J'aurais voulu te rendre heureux**

**Que ce sourire sur tes lèvres apparaisse grâce à moi**

**J'aurais voulu, mais je n'ai su que te rendre malheureux**

**Je t'en conjure, pardonne moi.**

Parfois, je te croise dans les couloirs, je fais comme si tu n'existais pas et je vois dans tes yeux des larmes briller. Et je fais comme si je ne voyais rien, je me retrouve enfin seul et je pleure parce que je t'aime encore. Je voulais te voir heureux mais père nous a séparé et maintenant tu vas mal et je ne peux même plus te consoler. Mais même si tu n'es pas heureux, tu vis et tu retrouveras quelqu'un, quelqu'un de mieux pour toi, tu verras, tout s'arrangera. Je te le promets, tant que je t'aimerais, j'essayerais de faire en sorte que tu sois heureux avec la personne qu'il te faut.

**J'aurais voulu vivre près de toi**

**Mais le destin en a décidé autrement**

**J'aurais voulu que tu en aimes un autre que moi**

**Mais tu m'aimes et tu dépéris doucement.**

Je suis entré dans cette salle, juste pour me détendre, mais jamais je n'aurais pensé découvrir cela, excuse moi de n'avoir pas cru en toi. J'aurais du comprendre. Mais je n'ai pas compris. Que veux-tu ? Je ne suis qu'un stupide Griffondor, je ne suis pas aussi subtil que toi, toi le Prince des Serpentards, enfin qui l'était. Pardonne moi, j'aurais du entendre tes pleurs. Je sais que mes excuses ne servent à rien, maintenant, il est trop tard, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je te rejoins. Attend moi, je t'en prie, de toutes façons, je ne peux vivre sans toi. Et ta lettre m'échappe des mains alors que je pleure. Attend moi, j'arrive : je t'aime.

**Excuse moi de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur**

**Harry, je t'aime encore**

**J'espère que tu seras heureux**

**Pardonne moi ma faiblesse, mais rappelle toi, je t'aime encore.**

Nos corps enlacés ont été retrouvés ce matin, père était furieux, il disait que c'était ta faute. Dumbledore et tes amis ont pleuré en apprenant la nouvelle de ta mort, Hermione a serré ton corps froid dans ses bras en hurlant que c'était pas vrai, que tu étais celui qui avait vaincu Voldemort, que tu ne pouvait pas être mort. Sur tes joues se trouvaient encore les traces des larmes que tu as versé, sur ma peau se trouvait encore la marque des ténèbres, ça m'a fait pensé à l'ange et le démon, tu es l'ange et je suis le démon. Ils ont trouvé ma lettre et l'ont lu. Cette lettre qui t'as fait sauté le pas, cette lettre à cause de laquelle, tu t'es tué.

**Je me suis donné la mort, **

**Pour que tu ne souffres plus, **

**Parce que, Harry, je t'aime encore.**

**Draco Malefoy**

**Fin**

**Oui, je sais c'est triste, oui, je sais ça donne envie de pleurer. Mais j'espère quand même que ça vous a plu. Toutes les histoires ne sont pas drôles et je ne suis pas d'humeur à rire. Excusez moi. **

**Sebarrya. **

**P.S : Les phrases en gras dans le texte, c'est la lettre de Drago à Harry. **


End file.
